Dancing Diplomats
by LightMyWay
Summary: When a team of nine go on a mission to create peace with the only diplomat in Kohona, what will happen? Only time will solve the mystery. [sasusaku, naruhina, shikaino, nejiten,kibatema gaaraOC]
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Title: Dancing Diplomats (It'll probably change)

Author: LightMyWay

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto becuase if I did Sasuke and Sakura would've been together by now.

Chapter 1: Mission Time

"A little heart goes a long, long way."- Me

The Fifth Hokage was unaccustomed to the amount of sleep she had been getting for the last few weeks. Everything had been relatively quiet, except for Naruto of course, but that was to be expected. For once Tsunade was on top of her paperwork, so that she was able to sleep more. There was only one mission that she had yet to assign and this is why when the door to her office burst open, no one was surprised to find the beautiful Fifth asleep. Every person that had entered the office sweat dropped when Tsunade shot up with a piece of paper stuck to her cheek.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked looking sleepy and confused. She blinked and stared at the shinobi before her, and then she blinked again and remembered. She smacked her hand against her forehead and started to mumble about something.

"Tsunade baa-chan," Naruto said carefully, but not carefully enough because the grumpy older woman glared at him, "What do you want?" Tsunade blinked dumbly and then remembered that she hadn't explained the mission yet. She went back to her mumbling much to the annoyance of the ninja assembled before her.

"Hokage-sama I hate to be a nuisance-" Sakura tried to talk to the blonde woman, who really just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Then don't be," Tsunade snapped clearly irritated, but seeing Sakura's hurt expression she decided to be a little nicer, "Sorry Sakura. I was having a nice nap." Sakura nodded. "Anyway you have a mission-"

"All of us? On one mission?" Ino questioned mentally counting the number of people in the room,"Do we really need nine people?" Tsunade growled at the blonde girl for interrupting her.

"Yes, yes you do," Tsunade mumbled before passing a scroll to Sasuke, "Sasuke and Hinata are leading this mission-" Hinata looked bewildered.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Tsunade-sama, but did you say I was leading this mission?" Hinata said slightly nervous, excited, worried, and fully starting to doubt herself. Tsunade nodded to her and Hinata gulped.

"You'll do perfectly fine Hinata," Tsunade said smiling at the blue haired girl, "Anyway this is a protection mission for-"

"WHAT! YOU'RE GIVING US JOUNIN A STUPID BODY GUARD MISSION!" Naruto cried outraged. Tsunade was in front of Naruto before anyone had blinked. Her fist came crashing down on the fox boy's head and he yelped. He clutched his head in pain.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. Ino elbowed him in the rib cage. He glared at her and rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"Well it seems to me that," a strange girl in the doorway said, "Hokage-sama wishes to have me alive," She smiled, greeted Tsunade, and took a seat in front of the ninja, "Seeing as Tsunade-sama hasn't fully explained this mission to you yet I will. My name is Tsukino Suzuki and I'm a diplomat for Kohona-"

"Why are-" Neji tried to say.

"I'll thank you to not interrupt me when I'm talking. I don't take kindly to it," she smiled sweetly at Neji, "The nature of this mission ladies and gentlemen is make peace. That's why I need all of you. I'll most likely be attack for my efforts to make peace with The Village Hidden in the Rock at their annual ball. Yes, I said ball, which means that the men in this room will need tuxes and the women dresses-" Tenten tried to protest, but Suzuki's eyes flashed a warning in her direction, "Even the Weapons Mistress of Kohona will wear a dress," Tenten muttered a few well thought out words, "Now I expect you all to be ready by 7 o'clock tomorrow morning, so that we can leave." She smiled pleasantly at them all and went silent. Tsunade snickered a little imagining the tough time they were going to have with this woman. The shinobis stared at the curly haired woman before them. She seemed fragile. She was pale with freckles running across her nose. Her curly purple bounced whenever she moved, but the most interesting thing about her clear blue eyes that seemed almost transparent. Each ninja's thoughts were interrupted by Tsunade's voice.

"Kakashi and Kurenai are going to meet you in Hidden Rock. Also you're going to have some company on this mission," Tsunade smirked a little bit before looking at the door and saying, "You can come in now." Temari quickly walked in followed by Gaara.

"Welcome to Camp Happy," Naruto muttered to Gaara, who smirked a little bit. A kunai whizzed by Naruto's head.

"I have ears," Suzuki whispered in a deadly voice, while everyone looked at her strangely, "Yes, I can throw a kunai. If I'm going to go to different country to try to make peace I need to know some self defense."

"Anyway you're all going with Gaara and Temari too. They're making peace for their village."

"Whatever. This is troublesome. Can we go?" Shika mumbled wanting to leave to go look at the clouds. Ino elbowed him in the same spot. He glared at her again, for the like tenth time that day.

"C'mon Akamaru lets go home," Kiba muttered inching his way towards the door and away from the weird group before him. Quite suddenly there was a dangerous air behind him that signaled the presence of something ready to kill.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsunade whispered in the dog boy's ear giving him chills. Kiba turned around to face the quite angry Tsunade. He backed away to the door and ducked just in time as a punch went through the door almost hitting the ANBU on the other side. The two ANBUs poked their heads through the door to see what was going on.

"Tsunade-sama is everything alright?" one of the ANBU asked. Tsunade turned to him with a crazy grin in place on her face and one eyebrow twitching. The ANBU quickly pulled their heads back through the door and inched away from the door. Tsunade turned back to Kiba and pointed to the other side of the room.

"That was not necessary Tsunade-sama," Suzuki said, "As I said 7 o'clock tomorrow morning. No later or we will leave without you. And if any of you disrespect anybody in Hidden Rock in anyway I will personally make your life a living hell, do you understand?" At this point her eyes were like slits and her mouth was a fine line. The ninja all nodded their heads in understanding before she gave them a smile and stood up out of her chair her white silk dress flowing around her.

"Then, I'll take me leave," she said with a bow to all, "Good day." She swept out of the room with an air of elegance. They ninja watched her walk out before turning around ready to yell at Tsunade because she had given them someone so strict to guard. Even the quietest guys didn't want to guard her and wanted to protest against the possibility of getting stuck with her for days. But when they turned they found Tsunade already asleep with her head on her desk. Naruto was going to wake her up, but Sakura dragged him out of the room, so that the Hokage wouldn't end up killing them. They received a shock once outside the office. There was Suzuki laughing, smiling, and joking with the ANBU, who were supposed to be watching the door to the Hokage's office. She finished up her conversation before turning to the group and giving them a big smile of white teeth, although not as white as Lee's. She walked up to them and they took a step back making her giggle.

"I won't bite," she said with a smile before taking another step towards them, which they let her do. She giggled again at there silliness. She was glad that she wouldn't be so bored on the trip to Hidden Rock.

"Sure looked like you would in there," Tenten said pointing towards the room in which a sleeping Tsunade sat. Suzuki giggled and shook her head. She walked passed them still chuckling.

"Come with me," she said looking over her shoulder the sunlight outlining her thin form making her look like an angel. She walked out of the Hokage's tower with the ninja group in tow behind her. She greeted every man, woman, and child in the street. Each and every one of them greeted her back. Sasuke's fan girls greeted him, but he only grunted in reply bringing a giggle or two from a certain pink-haired girl. Sakura greeted all those who greeted her, most of which were patients that she had treated or children. Neji was greeted by fellow ninja. Tenten was greeted by a whole mix of people. Ino was greeted by many different people too most of whom she gossiped with for a few seconds. Shika greeted each person he knew with a hi and a troublesome, which got him an elbow in the rib cage from Ino, which made him grateful that there weren't too many people he knew on the street today. Hinata greeted each person politely, while Naruto greeted them loudly. Kiba just grunted out hi's and Temari did the same. Gaara just nodded to each person. The odd group soon found themselves in front of the Sakura Park entrance. They stared for a second before following Suzuki in. After a few more minutes of walking they ended up in front of a tree smaller than the ones around it. It was a special tree due to the dedication plaque on the ground in front of it.

"In loving memory of Tsukino Hotaru," Sakura whispered, "Your mom right?" Everyone stared at her, while she stared at Suzuki. Suzuki nodded her head and Sakura smiled sadly.

"I'm a diplomat because she was. I learned everything from her. You have to act prim in proper in front of the important people and yourself the rest of the time. But Sakura how did you-" Suzuki didn't finish her sentence before Sakura walked away tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She stopped in front of another tree. Sasuke seemed to be the only not in a trance so he walked away to join Sakura in front of the tree. He looked at her before looking down at the plaque. He automatically understood why Sakura had tears in her eyes. He reread the plaque to confirm that he hadn't seen things.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke asked her his head cocked to the side. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I didn't need pity," she muttered staring at the plaque again. The other people had gathered around the tree to read the plaque, so that they too would know what Sasuke and Sakura were talking about.

"A loving wife, a caring mother, and a best friend always and forever. In loving memory of Haruno Sora. Born August 7, 1965. Died June 13, 2005," Ino read out loud, "Sakura she died a year ago and you didn't tell anyone? You didn't tell me and I'm your best friend!" Sakura just stared at her before looking back at the plaque and proceeding to let her tears fall for the first time since her mom died. Forgetting who was around her Sakura hugged the nearest person and buried her face into their chest, while continuing to cry. Sasuke stared down at the girl who had wrapped herself around his midsection and was wondering about how to get her off. When he couldn't think of a way to do it without hurting her feelings he looked up to his friends for help. Imagine his surprise to look up and find no one there. He mentally cursed his so called friends for all their 'great' help. Sasuke not sure what to do wrapped his arms around Sakura to try and comfort her. He rested his chin on her soft pink hair and rubbed her back lightly. To his disbelief he liked holding Sakura in his arms, well more so when she wasn't crying, but the more he thought about it the more he didn't know why he liked to hold her.

"Sorry," Sakura's soft voice broke Sasuke out of his ravine. He looked down at her as she pulled her face away from his chest and looked up. He saw the surprised look on her face when she realized who she was clinging to be none other than Sasuke. She pulled away slightly only to be tugged back slightly. She could've sworn she was dreaming, but she pinched herself and winced. That simple action confirmed that Sasuke indeed was hugging her.

"I'm sorry," he softly whispered in her ear to calm her down. She sniffed and smiled softly at him.

"Sorry," she muttered again trying to wipe away every tear that was on her face, but more just kept falling down. Sasuke gave her a small smile and wiped away her tears.

"What're you sorry for?" Sasuke asked calmly staring at Sakura. Emerald eyes met onyx eyes and searched for some reason he was asking this question.

"For crying on you. For being weak. For...breaking my promise," she whispered looking away from his eyes. He put his hand on his cheek making her look at him.

"You can cry on me when you need to. You're not weak. And what was your promise?" he asked her truly concerned. He was saying things that he didn't even know he thought was true. Apparently this amazed Sakura because she had a shocked expression that quickly turned into a bitter one.

"Not to cry for my mom. She wouldn't have wanted me to cry," she mumbled bitterly cursing herself on the inside. Sasuke smiled at her.

"I cried for months after my family died. It's natural," he whispered, "It doesn't make you weak. In fact it makes you stronger." Sasuke wiped away the rest of the tears that were falling down her face.

"Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked him knowing that she was pushing the limit, but she really did want to know.

"Because you're my teammate, you're my friend, and I care," Sasuke said with another small smile. Sakura smiled back feeling better than before. Sasuke lead them out of the park his arm never leaving her waist and her hands were still grasping his arm. They walked to the one place they knew where everyone would be discussing the new mission over ramen. As they walked towards everyone's favorite ramen shop they had their own thoughts about the new mission ahead.

Fogive me for any mistakes. It's my first fanfic (although I've been writing some on my own). Please tell me what you think about the story. I know the beginning is a little random, but it all has a point, so bare with me! ; )


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

Story: Dancing Diplomats

Author: LightMyWay

A/N: Here's the second chappie! This is dedicated to JumpyJessa because she was he first person to review and she made me feel special, so thanks JumpyJessa!

Chapter 2: First Day

"The most breath taking thing is what you believe in." -Me

Naruto could here the incessant beeping by his head. It was really starting to bug him, but he didn't feel like moving. His bed was too warm and comfy for that. He resolved not to get up. Nope. Nothing. Absolutely nothing would make the fox boy get out of bed...except for the mission he had just remembered.

"Kuso!" he yelled hopping out of bed only to find that his legs were tangled in the sheets therefore making him fall flat on his face. He spent the next five minutes trying to untangle himself from the sheet that seemed to grow every time he pulled more off. When he finally managed to untangle himself he ran around like a mad man trying to figure out where he had left the pack he had packed the night before. When he managed to locate it he put it by the front door, so that he wouldn't forget. He ate, grabbed the pack, and almost ran out the door until he realized he had nothing, but his boxers on.

"This is not my day," he muttered and ran to get some clothes on not caring exactly what he put on. He ran to the font gate taking every short cut that he knew of while trying to avoid knocking people over. He cried out in joy when he made it to the front gate. Everyone other person there stared at him as if he was insane. Naruto started his victory dance, which was scary to say the least. They others looked at each other and then back at Naruto and then back to each other as if to say, 'Who's going to stop him?' Sakura stepped forward seeing as no one else was going to do it.

"Naruto...," she said carefully examining the blonde boy in front of her, "What are you...doing?" Naruto stopped and turned to her.

"Enjoying myself because I made it on time," he said and gave her the infamous foxy grin. Sakura just nodded her head.

"That explains that...but what are you...wearing?" she asked her comrade. Naruto looked down at his attire for the first time.

"Oh," he said understanding why they were all staring at him as if he had ten heads. He had a black T-shirt and khaki shorts, which went to his knees, on...something most ninjas wouldn't be wearing when going on a mission.

"Well you see I kind of woke up late and then..." everyone tuned out his explanation not really caring. The only thing they cared about was getting the mission started, but Suzuki seemed to be taking her sweet time with getting to the front gate. It was already 7:10.

"And she was so strict when she said 7:00," Tenten muttered, "I could've gotten more sleep if she was going to be late." Tenten continued her mutterings much to Neji's dismay, for the stoic boy was trying to meditate. The more Tenten muttered the more Neji got annoyed until the point in which he put his hand over her mouth to silence her. It was only then that Tenten got the message. The group of nine continued to stand in front of the gate. Hinata and Sasuke were conversing in low voices. Sakura and Ino were gossiping. Shikamaru lay on the ground to stare at the clouds as they passed by. Gaara leaned against a tree with his arms crossed and said nothing to no one. Kiba watched as Temari played with Akamaru, who liked the blonde haired kunoichi very much. Tenten had fallen back to sleep...on Neji's shoulder and Neji was staring at her with a look of annoyance on his face. Naruto wasn't doing much accept staring at Kohona.

"Hello everyone!" Suzuki called in a cheerful voice startling everyone. She beamed at them, as if everything was perfect. They just blinked back at her, well all of them except Tenten who was still sleeping, while Neji kept poking her to make her wake up, not that it was working. Then everyone glared, even Tenten, although she was glaring at Neji for waking her up and Neji was glaring at her for falling asleep on him.

"You're late," Sakura said darkly her glaring becoming more intense by the second. Suzuki chuckled nervously.

"Well you see I kinda got lost..."she trailed off as the glares of Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke got more intense. Anyone around the three slowly backed away before the wrath was unleashed on them.

"I think we should go!" Ino piped up starting to walk out the gate. Others followed some dragging Sakura, Sasuke, or Naruto with them, while trying to get them to stop glaring at Suzuki before she got really scared. Eventually the former students of Kakashi stopped glaring. Sasuke and Hinata got everyone in a circle around Suzuki. She seemed content to just stare at the world around her while humming. She didn't even seem to care that there was possibly danger lurking in the shadows up ahead of them.

"I think I liked her better when she was strict," Ino whispered to Shika, "At least then she at least looked smart." Shika sighed and nodded in agreement of Ino's statement. The more he watched the diplomat the more he agreed. The more anyone in the circle watched the diplomat the more they agreed. Then an even worse idea occurred to Ino.

"She's supposed to create peace!" Ino whispered quickly into Shika's ear unfortunately she wasn't quiet enough.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Suzuki asked from her position in the middle of the circle. Her eyes were once again like slits and her mouth was a very slim line. Ino shook her head vigorously, while looking guilty. Shika gave a little snort. Ino elbowed him in his rib cage.

'After all the times she's done that to me you'd think I'd be used to it. Troublesome,' Shika thought while rubbing the area Ino had elbowed him in.

"I may not seem like I can do my job, but I can do it very well. I don't tell you how to be a ninja, so you don't tell me how to be a diplomat. Please and thank you," Suzuki said storming past the group of people around her.

"Nice," Kiba said, "Way to get the person we're supposed to be protecting angry." He snickered enjoying the dirty look Ino gave him.

"Shut up," she muttered running to catch up with the pissed off purple-haired girl. She caught up with her, took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Look I'm really, really sorry," Ino said, "I shouldn't have said that. I just kinda got carried away. I do that a lot. Maybe I really am troublesome like lazy always says," she shrugged, "Well anyway I'm sorry and I didn't mean it." She looked over at Suzuki, who was frowning and looking pained by something. Ino frowned.

"That's why I always act so strict in front of people," Suzuki said, while looking at the sky, "If I ever try to act like myself then people think I can't do what I'm supposed too. It's sort of weird in a way. Everyone always says be yourself, but I can't. It's like I'm not allowed too. I don't like hiding who I am, but I've perfected the art of it. I can change my personality at will and no one would know the difference. I feel as if I'm trapped inside myself and it's really no fun." Ino's face was one that displayed her surprise at all the statements that Suzuki had just said.

"Now I'm really, really, really, really sorry!" Ino said looking it too; however all Suzuki did was smile at her.

"Things happen and then we move past it," she shrugged and turned to Ino with her hand held out, "Friends?" Ino smiled, nodded, and shook her hand. By the time the rest of the group caught up with the two girls they were gossiping like they were old friends.

"Geez, so troublesome," Shikamaru said, "First they're mad than they're glad." He shook his head.

"Women," Kiba said, "Can't live with 'em can't live without 'em." The other guys agreed with him and continued to follow the other girls as they talked.

"Why do they always talk so much?" Neji asked irritated that it wasn't quiet enough for him to concentrate on staying calm and thinking. This eye twitched in annoyance as the girls seemed to get louder than before.

"Because they're women and women are troublesome," Shika said putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the sky.

"There's nothing to do!" Naruto complained bored all ready and it was only the first day. He couldn't imagine what was going to happen to him if the mission was this boring everyday. He'd probably go insane and that wouldn't be good.

"You could go talk to them," Sasuke said pointing to the girls. Naruto took a moment to think about it and then decided that he better not. Who knew what those girls were talking about?

"I'm good," Naruto mumbled staring at the ground defeated. Kiba patted him on the back in reassurance. Suddenly Sasuke parted from the group and went to Hinata to ask her something. Hinata nodded in agreement. Sasuke said something else and Hinata thought about before deciding that it was best. She talked to the girls and then Sasuke went back to the guys.

"It's going to get dark soon, so we're going to make camp here," Sasuke said with a shrug. The other shinobi followed him to a clearing with trees surrounding it. The kunoichis were already setting up their own tents for the night and the men quickly joined in the tent pitching.

"I don't like tents," Tenten muttered. She was accustomed to falling asleep on Neji's shoulder or a bed. She didn't like tents because they were uncomfortable, smelly, and they weren't Neji's shoulder. Neji helped Tenten out and the two watched as the tent collapsed when they finished pitching it. They blinked and stared at it for a second, until Tenten took out a kunai and attacked the inanimate object before her.

"I guess we're sharing a tent," Neji muttered, "Like always. I don't even know why we bother." He walked away shaking his head dragging a furious Tenten with him.

"Hey Kiba! Go get some firewood!" Sasuke yelled over his shoulder as he went to enter his perfectly put up tent. Kiba shrugged and walked away only to have the blonde sand kunoichi go with him. The two walked away talking happily, Sakura and Ino watched with evil grins on their faces.

"Don't even think about it," Suzuki said as she passed by them. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and then back as Suzuki.

"Think about what?" The two questioned at the same time, as they walked away scheming of good ways to help out their friends.

"Think about that," Suzuki said shaking her head as she walked away to talk to Hinata, "Well at least I won't be bored."

"You'll never be bored with these people around," Gaara said without looking at her from his position in a tree.

"I kinda figured," she retorted. Gaara shrugged his shoulders as he watched the setting sun in the distance. Suzuki watched as the pinks merged with the oranges and the purples to create an array of splendid colors.

"You'll figure out a lot when you're with these people," Gaara said quietly after a few minutes finally looking down at her. She gave a small smile, while continuing to stare out at the setting sun.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that too," she said. If one had looked at Gaara one could've sworn there was a hint of a small smile on his face.

Well there you have it! It may seem a little random, but I've got some ideas, so don't worry! All will be revealed! Anything you'd like to say just go ahead and push the little purple button!


	3. Chapter 3: How Time Can Be Spent

Title: Dancing Diplomats

Author: LightMyWay

Disclaimer (oops forgot it last time. heh heh): I don't own Naruto because if I did, then Neji and Tenten's training sessions might not be training sessions.I also don't own the song because if I did I would make everyone listen to it because I love it.

A/N: Here ya go. Third chapter. I'm warning now that thisis a fluffy chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you. But moving on this is dedicated to Momo01 for giving me such a nice review, so thank you Momo01 for the review!

* * *

Chapter 3: How Time Can Be Spent If You're Bored

"Some day, after we have mastered the winds and the waves, the tides and gravity, we will harness the energies of love. And, for the second time in the history of the world, man will have discovered fire."-Anonymous

* * *

Kiba wasn't one to pay too much attention to things, but he found it easy to figure out that there was a set of eyes boring into the back of his head. The more he felt the pair of eyes the more agitated he became. It was a fairly simple matter for the two plotting girls to turn their sight on someone or something else besides him. His eye started twitching giving away only a mere percentage of his rage. The gaze seemed to intensify causing the twitch around Kiba's eye to become more violent. Then, it became too much.

"WILL YOU STOP!" he yelled as he swung around just missing smacking Hinata in the head, but the poor Hyuga still stumbled back tripped on a rather large rock, that came out of no where, and fell. Luckily for her the fox boy by her side was quick enough to catch before she went careening to the ground. He stood her upright before turning to Kiba.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked eyeing the fuming dog boy with distaste. Kiba turned his gaze of destruction to Naruto, who actually looked scared and proceeded to back away carrying the Hyuga girl with him. Kiba turned his menacing gaze back to a certain pair of scheming kunoichi, but the blonde girl and pink girl only smiled at him.

"They're staring," Kiba said simply...like it really explained any of his actions. Naruto continued to stare at him.

"So?" he asked when Kiba didn't elaborate, not that he did. He just stared at Naruto until Naruto decided that the answer that Kiba had given him was sufficient. He sidled away a little bit more still dragging Hinata with him. Kiba once again turned back to the two boisterous kunoichis.

"We know something you don't know!" they both sang in an annoying voice, which was accompanied by a snicker. They both stared at Kiba as he glared harshly back at them.

"What is your point?" Kiba asked through clenched teeth, so that he wouldn't explode again. The other people in their little group moved away sensing a fight was a bout to ensue. For it was very obvious that Sakura and Ino were getting on Kiba's nerves and that they were testing his patients, something he had very little of.

"Oh, don't worry you'll now our point soon enough," Sakura said smiling evilly, while Ino nodded in agreement.

"Very, very soon," Ino said now smiling evilly, while Sakura nodded in agreement. The two women walked away laughing as if nothing happened. Poor Kiba was right where they had left him completely puzzled by what the two, weird he decided, girls were planning. He knew it couldn't be anything good, could it? Nah, those two were trouble if he'd ever seen it. No wonder Shikamaru said troublesome all the time! Women were trouble and the two demon girls were possibly the worst among the lot. Although, he admitted to himself, that Temari wasn't that bad. In fact she was good. No, she was better than good, defiantly better than good. She was nice, sweet, she liked Akamaru, she was helpful, she didn't cause many problems, she was pretty, strong, she had a nice body, she had a great personality, she was smart-

'Why am I thinking about her?' he asked himself. He shook his head and ran to catch up to the others knowing that he had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

-Later On-

* * *

The six women, as they're called even though they don't act their age, were discussing things among themselves as the guys followed close behind having nothing else to do, but listen in. Out of nowhere Sakura elbowed Temari, who got off balance and went crashing into Kiba, who grabbed her waist to try to stop her from falling, but not only did his plan fail, but he ended up underneath Temari with her facing him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before quickly untangling themselves from each other.

Both blushing they tried to get as far away from each other as possible. Sakura and Ino smirked at each other. Sakura discreetly went from the opposite end of the line to where Temari was and ended up at her side. Ino did the same. Tenten catching on smirked and followed their lead. Hinata shook her head and followed. Suzuki snorted at the oblivious Temari and followed the other girls. Temari soon found herself right back by Kiba. She looked around confused. They other women around her ignored her and talked among themselves as if nothing had happened. Temari glared at them all her boiling anger directed into the glare.

"That's not funny," Temari muttered taking great care in showing the fact that she was walking to the other end of the line he girls had formed. The men, who had watched the whole scene, wondered if they had all truly lost their minds or if they were always like this when they weren't around.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered only to be hit on the head by Ino, who had quite quickly strayed away from her line to the guys to hit him, "You get a kick out of that don't you?" Ino shrugged her shoulders, but then gave him a sly smile.

"Maybe, would you like to find out?" she whispered tauntingly in his ear. She gave him another sly smile and slipped back to her place in the line in front of him. Shika smiled at the clouds above him.

"At least you're having a good day," Kiba mumbled out in a rather sullen tone of voice. He sighed and scratched Akamaru's head, who barked contently.

"You mean you didn't enjoy Temari on top of you?" Naruto asked a smirk playing on his features. Kiba looked rather taken aback by the question.

"I...That's...I'm not answering that question," Kiba decided before he got himself into trouble.

"Good idea," Gaara snarled out as he glared at Naruto for asking the question and Kiba for almost answering. The talk stopped there before Gaara get really mad at someone...or some ones...certain dog and fox like some ones.

More and more time passed uneventfully boring the ninja more and more. In a miracle in and of itself the girls stopped talking...or so it seemed.

"Oh, Temari!" Sakura said a little too loudly making everyone around her alert, "What's your favorite animal?" One of Temari's eyebrows rose slightly at the random question thrown her way.

"Um...dogs. Why?" Temari asked. She realized a few seconds later what she had said and blushed bright red. She refused to talk for the rest of the day, while Sakura and Ino gloated the entire day. They the group settled down in another clearing surrounded by trees. Once the tents were pitched Kiba and Temari were sent to go get firewood much to their embarrassment due to the earlier events of the day. The wind temptress and the dog boy said no more than two words to each other, while getting the wood. When they arrived back at camp everyone seemed to be asleep. Both Temari and Kiba got the dreaded eye twitch.

"That was a waste of time," Temari muttered very much annoyed at her fellow comrades. Kiba said nothing, dropped the wood outside the flap to everyone's tent, and then went into his own. Temari snickered and followed suit enjoying the idea of what would happen tomorrow morning. This put the young woman in a good mood and she proceeded to change and get ready for bed. Then there was a noise. She looked around. She lifter her pillow, her sleeping bag, and everything around her, but she couldn't figure out the source. She growled and tried to stop the annoying music from playing.

_Doesn't take much to make me happy  
And make me smile with glee  
Never, never will I feel discouraged  
'Cause our love's no mystery_

She couldn't figure out where the music was coming from no matter how hard she tried to figure it out. The more she tried to figure it out the more it frustrated her.

_Demonstrating love and affection  
That you give so openly, yeah  
I like the way ya make me about you, baby  
Want the whole wide world to see_

She wanted the music to stop and she wanted it to stop now. She heard rustling outside her door. It was soon zippered open and a very sleepy Kiba stood in the doorway.

"Turn off or down the music," he growled. Temari glared at him before continuing her search for the mystery music.

"Don't stand there! Help me look for whatever is making that sound!" Temari ordered. Kiba rolled his eyes and got down to help her look.

_Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love_

They both growled and searched even harder for the stupid music playing...whatever it was that was playing the stupid music they were searching for. Temari collapsed first after searching for an hour to find the stupid source of the replaying music. She was way too tired to keep looking. Kiba toppled over next to her.

_Goin' in and out of changes  
The kind that come around each day  
My life has a better meaning  
Love has kissed me in a beautiful way_

Temari rubbed her temples to stop her headache from growing to a mind numbing size. Kiba just took deep cleansing breaths to stop himself from doing anything really dumb like destroying the whole tent. He looked next to him to tell her that he was leaving only to find her asleep. He smiled and tried to move slowly so as not to wake her up. She gripped his leg.

_Oooooooh, yea (my love, my love)  
Oooooooh, yea (my love, my love) _

Oh, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love  
Whoa, whoa, you've got the best of my love

"Where do you think you're going?" Temari asked peeking through one eye, "You're not leaving me in here." She sounded final and like she wasn't going let him leave. He growled at her.

_Demonstrating sweet love and affection  
That you give so openly, yeah  
The way I feel about ya, baby  
Can't explain it  
Want the whole wide world to see_

"Fine," he mumbled and settled back down to spend the night listening to a song he really didn't want to listen too. Temari snuggled under the shared sleeping bag to stay war, but found that it wasn't that warm when it was trying to warm two people. She scooted a little closer to Kiba blushing as she did so.

_Oooooooh, but in my heart  
You're all I need  
You for me and me for you  
Oooooooh, it's growin' every day  
Oooooooh_

Kiba noticed the same thing that Temari did and scooted closer to Temari the same time she moved closer to him. He blushed too. He could feel her arm against him and he liked the feel of her soft skin. He noticed for the first time that her hair was done and that it went to her shoulders and that it was wavy. It looked silky. What he wouldn't give to run his hands through it. He moved a little closer to her.

_Ooooooooh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love  
Ooooooooh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love  
Ooooooooh, givin' you the best of my love  
My love_

Temari sensed that he had gotten closer to her and she couldn't help, but like him close to her. It felt comfortable and safe to have him close by her side. Their sides were touching. She could feel the rough skin from his arms. The ones he constantly trained with and fine tuned to perfect his ninja art. She shifted slightly, so that her head was on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled, while wrapping his arms around her middle. He turned a little more red, but continued to smile. She knew her face was red as well...not that it mattered at all.

_Ooooooooh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love  
Ooooooooh, oh oh oh oh oh  
You've got the best of my love  
Ooooooooh, givin' you the best of my love  
My love_

* * *

There you have it. Third chapter done. I managed to get two chappies done in one day D I'm real proud considering that I did it between work and all.And I figured out how to make lines. All I had to do was press a button in editing and to think that I've been making them using the keyboard. Geez. But anyway I'm happyhow 'bout you? 


	4. Chapter 4: Of Fights and Well More Fight

Title: Dancing Diplomats

Author: LightMyWay

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway, shape, or form...because if I did Hinata would always be in Naruto's arms.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I had a whole bunch of stuff to do and I just couldn't get enough time to sit and write the chapter. cough mom cough I got it done though. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Fights and Well More Fights

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." -Sun-tzu

* * *

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke said to the blonde ninja who was supposedly his best friend. How anyone came to that conclusion he'll never know. How he even came to that conclusion he'll never know. The only thing he knew was that at the current moment the hyperactive blonde was annoying him to death. He grinded his teeth together to try and block him out, but it didn't work. And still the blonde continued on and on in his never ending nonsense of drabble. Before the fox boy could spit out another word Sasuke smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Naruto cried nursing his head injury. Sasuke just growled and walked away leaving Naruto to groan. Hinata helped Naruto with his injury, while the rest of the group continued down their current path. Once he was patched up Naruto started to talk again...only louder and faster. Some people were chuckling, others were shaking their heads, and one was cringing. Sasuke turned around and walked back to Naruto.

"Do you want to be hit again?" Sasuke growled out only to have Naruto talk over him, so as to continue to annoy the Uchiha before him. Sasuke clenched his fists and slammed them both upon Naruto's head. Naruto went crashing into the ground. Once upon the ground he curled up into the fetal position, while clutching his head.

"I think you went a little too far Sasuke-kun," Sakura said pushing past the annoyed boy to get to the one lying on the ground in pain. She tended to the boy's throbbing head, while someone else lead the boy mad one away from him. Split in two the groups tried to calm and maintain a state of peace within the men. A very confused Suzuki stood in between the two groups looking back and forth to see where she was needed. After, a moment she gave up and plopped herself onto the ground. She looked back and forth watching the group tending to Naruto's new injury and the other group trying to calm down a sour faced Uchiha.

'Well there's nothing I can do,' she said as a final thought before settling herself down even more, so that she could be comfortable for a while because this mess was going to take a while to clean up. The longer she sat the more she became eventually she got up, brushed herself off, and went to some nearby trees to explore. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of movement. When she saw nothing after a few minutes of waiting patiently for another sign of movement she decided that it was just a bird and that she needn't worry about it. That was until she heard something snap quite close to her on her left. She took out one of the few kunai that she carried with her. She tore through the trees until she was back on the path they had been taking for almost three days now. Gaara looked up at her when she ran past him panting for breath and scared out of her wits. He raised an eyebrow displaying the only indication that he was confused.

"Something...in...the...woods," Suzuki got out between breaths. Gaara nodded and relayed this new piece of information to Hinata, who seemed more stable than Sasuke at the moment. She gave him and some of the other instructions to search the surrounding woods for anything that betrayed the appearance of other ninja or enemies. The rest of the group was to stand by Suzuki in case anyone attacked. Hinata was quite proud of herself for dealing with this situation the best way she thought possible. She was also proud that she hadn't messed anything up or anything like that. She was feeling good about herself and the praise she got form everyone else helped too. She smiled slightly more to her self than to anyone else, but the keen fox boy caught it and he smiled himself.

"Nothing, Hinata. We couldn't find anything," Neji reported. Hinata looked at Suzuki who gave her a sour look that just dared her to say something to her. Hinata turned back to Neji, who was much safer to talk to than a mad Suzuki.

"We'll form a circle around her like in the beginning and try not to make her any angrier than she is now," Hinata said softly taking into account Suzuki's feelings at being contradicted. The ninja formed a circle around the diplomat again, who only crossed her arms and then started walking whether they were ready or not. Hinata left her spot in the circle to try and console the angry women, while everyone else simply watched in amusement as Hinata seemed to fail miserably. Hinata suddenly brightened, an indication of an idea, as she whispered something into Suzuki's ear that no one else could hear. This seemed to cheer the purple haired girl up because she smiled and nodded. Hinata resumed her place in the circle talking to the now calm Sasuke in front of her.

"We make camp," Sasuke mumbled to Hinata before breaking off from the circle to go on a search in the woods for a place to rest for the night. The rest of the gang keeps their distance following him with Naruto talking louder than ever. Sakura slapped her hand of Naruto's mouth, while shaking her head. After a few minutes of walking around the troop of ninja settled down in a clearing that was once again surrounded by trees. Suzuki refused to talk to anyone and she sat in a tree, while everyone else set up camp. She had fallen asleep in the tree after glaring at everyone for an hour straight. A hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder making her jump at the touch.

"Just me," Gaara mumbled sitting down without the ever present gourd on his back. Suzuki's heart stopped beating as it had been, but on slightly.

"You scared me," she whispered looking at him. The pale moonlight made his skin a pale blue.

"I believe you," he said staring out at the half moon with some distaste, as if it being close to whole was terrible. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"About seeing something in the woods," he explained before giving her a side ways glance. She nodded in thanks, smiling at the same time, and stared back out at the moon. They sat together for a little while longer before Suzuki turned back towards back to the quiet sand boy.

"I'm gonna go to bed," she said slipping gracefully from the spot in the tree. Gaara watched her walk away with interest, as he himself slipped down from his spot in the tree. He followed her to her tent, that the others had so kindly put up for her, wondering why he was following the girl in the first place. He heard her bustle around and such noises not uncommon for night. But then she spoke.

"Gaara-kun you've already done that. You can't scare me again," she said. Gaara cocked an eyebrow and stared at the tent flap. Suzuki screamed. He rushed into the tent intent on protecting the woman. That unfortunately did not happen. Upon entering the tent the only thing Gaara found was a note addressed to all the ninja. He read it than quickly dropped it and ran out of the tent hopping away into the trees. Having heard the scream the other ninja quickly woke from their comfy sleep to drag themselves outside. Yawns were heard from all over the place.

"Who screamed?" Tenten muttered with her head on Neji's shoulder. For once Neji was too tired to do anything about it. Naruto started to fall asleep on his feet, so Hinata lightly tapped his shoulder. Naruto jumped his eyes wide open.

"I'm awake!" he announced waking the other people who had been falling asleep up. Sakura tried as hard as she might to stay awake, but unfortunately her eyes fluttered closed and she pretty much crumpled to the ground. The only thing that stopped her from completely crashing to the ground was Sasuke catching her.

"Once again who screamed?" Shika muttered rubbing his eyes, "So troublesome." He felt no jab or poke or punch or slap or anything of that nature from Ino. Ino said nothing, but Shika figured out with his keen mind and a small nod from Ino that she agreed with him for once. Sasuke realized it first.

"Suzuki and Gaara aren't here," he informed while looking around at the surrounding woods. Kiba walked over to Suzuki's tent and found the note that Gaara had threw behind. Walking back out of the tent he said,

"She's been taken by Sound ninja," Kiba sighed this mission was taking a very bad turn, "They're taking her back to Sound and unless we want her back we're to do nothing." He reread the note to see if he missed any information.

"I guess we know where Gaara went," Temari said rubbing her temples. Sure her brother was strong, but she was still worried about him. Immediately after Kiba told them what was on the note the ninja packed up and went on the way to Sound, the way they assumed Gaara went too. Well, one thing was for sure it was going to be one long night.

"And we were almost at Rock too," Shikamaru said, "So troublesome."

* * *

Well there you have it. Now we see why I put romance/action/adventure instead of romance/humor. Next, chapter is gonna be fun...I have some of it written, so it shouldn't take me long to finish. Tata for now! 


	5. Chapter 5: Once Upon A Time

Title- Dancing Diplomats

Author- LightMyWay

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto because if I did Ino wouldn't give Shika a chance to watch the clouds...

A/N- Sorry this took so long! My dad got really sick and had to go to the hospital and my life has just been crazy! So I'm really sorry this took so damn long! It also didn't help that I kept re-writing a part over…heh heh…either way thanks to everyone who reviewed and here's the chapter. Once again sorry about the delay!

Chapter 5: Once Upon A Time...

If you're not confused, you're not paying attention.- Tom Peters

Gaara crashed through the forest around him pushing pass anything that was in his way. His goal was to reach Suzuki as quickly as he possibly could. He didn't completely understand why, but he kinda liked this girl. Not to say that he didn't like his friends, but the type of like he had for Suzuki felt...different. And that was really the only way to put it. He shook his head ridding it of thought. It was no time to be thinking of feelings. He had to stay focused on his goal to get her back safely. He had to make sure a war wasn't started and she was the key part in all that. So it was of particular concern that she was taken by Sound, who couldn't just give it a rest. Did they really want to lose...again? Stupid persistent bastards.

"Faster," he encouraged himself, so as to catch up with the Sound ninja. The fact that they had caught her brought to mind a number of questions. Such as how did he not sense them or what the hell is wrong with them? Still there were others like what are they going to do to her or why they hell are they so stupid? The question plagued him till he really couldn't think properly, which was very unlike Gaara, and he fell out of the tree he was in...also very unlike Gaara. Then he came to the almighty conclusion that he had no idea why he was acting like this. He stood for a minute cleared his mind, which to his surprise was filled with worry for Suzuki and her well being, and then set off again.

With The Other Only Slightly Tired People Roaming The Woods

Well a fine night had turned into a find morning. The Sound ninja and Gaara were way ahead of the group that was trailing them, at least that's what it seemed like. They were only way ahead because they had a head start. Why else would they be so far ahead of the trailing group? Oh, yeah because they're dead tired.

"Couldn't they have waited until morning!" Tenten shouted displaying her already obvious annoyance.

"Shut up! Even if we're kind of close they'll hear you!" Neji hissed in warning, "And then you'll really have something to yell about!" Tenten smiled quite evilly quite literally scaring Neji.

"Bring 'em on," he muttered with her scary grin, his Neji dubbed it, still in place. Neji's final conclusion on the subject...girls are scary in the morning.

"Shut up both of you," Sasuke ordered from up front for he was currently dealing with a falling asleep pink haired kunoichi, so that he had to catch her every five seconds. He finally got annoyed enough and just carried, so that she could sleep and he didn't have to worry about her falling out of a tree and killing herself. She was still as annoying as ever, but he had to admit she'd changed while he was away. And that a big reason for him leaving was to protect her and the rest of his friends, but man he really didn't need her to add stress to his already stressful life by falling out of a tree and dieing...or something along those lines. In other words the Uchiha cared...not that he would say so. The ice cube did have his limits.

For the rest of the group sleeping was a luxury they could not afford. Although Gaara was strong there were probably going to be a lot of Sound nin and no matter how good the Kazekage was it would still be difficult to defeat them all on his own. This fact and the fact that they could hurt the shinobi who woke them up spurred the group to travel faster.

With The Captured, And Annoying The Hell Out Of The Shinobi Who Took Her, Suzuki

Well she had most certainly gotten herself into a nice little predicament. Why she had figured it was Gaara entering her tent she'd never know. It was probably because she wanted it to be him. Still she could ponder these things later when it wasn't so much fun to annoy the people who had taken her. Half way through this little journey of theirs she had taken to annoying them because there was nothing else to do. She'd even gone as far as to talk about that female time of the month making the all male shinobi group blush and trying to ignore her. And when that happened she only talked louder, she'd have to remember to thank Naruto for that technique later.

"So anyway…" she said thinking of where to go from there, "Oh my God! Want to hear a story! Of course you do! I mean traveling this much gets kind of boring, so you need something to pass the time! Look at me I'm rambling again! Let's get back to the story! Once upon a time there was a girl captured by big bad ninja. But then the red haired prince came to her rescue. He killed ass the big bad ninja so that they would never harm her again. Then he whisked the girl away and they lived happily ever after! Wasn't that a good story? Kind of reminds me of something…" she paused a second and tapped her chin, as if thinking, "Ah, well I don't know what it reminds me of! But…" She continued off on a tangent smirking inwardly as she continued to thoroughly irate them.

Then there was a sickening crack and a blood curdling scream.

Here's Gaara! (A/N: Like The Shining! (At least I think it's The Shining…I could be wrong…) Only he says here's Johnny…)

Why did the guy have to scream? It gave away his position. Being as fast as he was he changed his position just as the ninja below stopped to look back for their fallen comrade. While they were looking the red haired nin took out the front guard once again diverting the Sound shinobi's attention. He slowly lowered his sand to where Suzuki was and slipped it around her gently. He slowly lifted her from view into the trees. He was surprised to see that she didn't scream or fight the sand, but rather embraced it. When she reached the top she jumped up and onto the tree branch by Gaara. She did the scariest thing anyone in Gaara's life had ever done...she hugged him. Gaara stared down at her wide eyed and confused. He slowly, but surely wrapped his arms around her too.

"This is not time for a love fest," someone hissed from a tree to the right. Out of nowhere a black haired ninja popped up onto a branch that was level with theirs. In his arms was a pink paired kunoichi, who turned and cuddled into the Sasuke's chest. Sasuke glared down at her.

"What are you carrying her for?" Neji asked, "Just wake her up." Sasuke glared at Neji and then at Sakura, who just cuddled him so more. Sasuke rolled his eyes it was obvious that she was comfortable.

"Already tried too," Sasuke muttered. Naruto struggled to hold back a laugh that was threatening to erupt due to Sasuke's current predicament.

"I suggest we get moving," Ino muttered looking at the Sound nin below who'd finally noticed Suzuki's absence. Tenten was the first to notice that one of them was climbing the tree Sasuke and her groups were now. She took out a kunai and with her precise aim she pinned him to a tree opposite from where they were.

"Now," Tenten said jumping off the tree the rest of the squad was on. Temari followed her. Kiba went to follow except he halted when he smelled something. He quickly jumped to where Temari and Tenten were. He pushed Temari out of the way just as a Sound shinobi appeared.

"Guess that nose does some good for you," the man said with a shrug. Kiba snarled before attacking the man with a series of blows. Now, everyone else was on alert as they watched Kiba and the ninja he was fighting. It was long before Neji soon began fighting someone although he defeated the guy quickly using his Gentle Fist. Soon there were fights breaking in any direction one turned in. Sasuke was having some trouble due to a still sleeping Sakura. He was only able to use his legs and when he got a spare moment he could use his hands underneath the small of Sakura's back.

"What's going on?" Sakura murmured as opened her sleepy eyes, "Who woke me up?" She looked up at Sasuke whose blood red eyes looked down at her. Realizing where she was Sakura blushed and jumped from his arms. Sasuke was pointing at someone, which confused Sakura...she was always easy to confuse when she just woke up.

"He woke you up," Sasuke said backing away as an angry aura surrounded the pink haired nin. She smiled wickedly before slamming a punch on the ninja's head sending him through the trees toward the ground. Unfortunately for the Sound ninja Sakura wasn't done with him yet and she slammed a kick into his chest just before he hit the ground, so as to make a large crater in the middle of the forest. She stuck her tongue out at the nin and walked away laughing. She then jumped up to help everyone with the rest of the fighting.

Sasuke found it much easier to fight without Sakura in his arms. He could move more and dodge much better than before. He admitted to himself that he did like the challenge of keeping her safe; while fighting off ninja...or maybe it was just that he liked Sakura in his arms. Nah, that wasn't true. Not this iceberg.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he called out catching the other ninja off guard and frying him. Sasuke smirked; if this was the best Orochimaru could do then bring it on. Sasuke turned around to find Sakura standing there. A ninja reared up behind her.

"Sakura beh-" She hit the ninja square in the face without turning around or even batting an eyelash, "Never mind," Sasuke said with a faint trance of a smile on his face. Sakura smiled smugly before walking up to him.

"I'm not stupid," she said before jumping into another tree. Sasuke couldn't, but let a tiny smile appear on his proud Uchiha face.

Tenten was having a harder time due to the fact that she was fighting two ninja at once and they had both figured out that it was harder for her to block if the attacked at the same time...that conclusion took them twenty minutes to figure out. As skilled as she was she was still getting a few scratches. Tired of fending off the two of them she decided on using her favorite technique.

"Rising Twin Dragons!" she called out leaping into the air and sending weapons flying everywhere into he air. They rained down and pelted the Sound ninja who'd been attacking her. Satisfied she came back down to the ground. She went to join the Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Gaara who'd formed a small ring around Suzuki, who looked extremely bored and not at all frightened.

Akarmaru bit the stupid Sound shinobi making the Sound shinobi run in circles trying to make Akarmaru let go. When Akarmaru did let go it was to stand by Kiba's side.

"Beast Human Clone!" Kiba cried, so that Akarmaru changed into Kiba, confusing the ninja before them even more, "Gatsuga!" The two crashed into the nin sending him flaying out of sight as he crashed through trees. Akarmaru turned back into himself and Kiba brushed off his hands. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and went to join the others clustered around Suzuki, who'd taken to sitting on the ground.

Shika had decided to use the same trick on this ninja as he had on Kin in the Chunnin Exam. As soon as his enemy was in position he called out what he was going to use,

"Kagemane no Justu!" he threw the disks before his opponent even got a chance to think about it. Caught off guard the ninja fell for it. Shika muttered his normal sayings before going off to see how everyone was doing, to find a limp Ino on the ground, while she controlled the ninja's mind. She was making him do silly girly things. Shika rolled his eyes. It was totally like Ino to do things like that.

"Stop screwing with the guy it's so troublesome," Shika muttered walking by. Ino scowled meaning that the ninja she was in scowled making it all rather weird. Ino quickly made the ninja due her bidding before returning to her body and joining Shikamaru as he walked towards everyone else...talking the while time.

After, fighting off three ninja Naruto went to see if anyone needed help. He walked upon Hinata fighting two ninja off of herself. He smiled slightly and hid behind a tree where he could slip his head out to watch her duck, weave, blob, and place blows on the ninja. She'd indeed gotten much better in the last few years. All that and she was less shy than she had been, which pleased Naruto because it was nice to see her somewhat outspoken.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms (1)!" she yelled creating that swirling light around herself reminding Naruto of something although he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was. He ignored the wave of memories that were trying to make him...well remember. The two ninja seemed to get scared of the young Hyuga heiress as the blue lines shone around her. She finished them off when she'd caught them talking to each other about what to do, however she didn't kill them. She just did enough damage to send them both into a coma.

"That was good Hinata...chan," Naruto said stepping out from behind the tree smiling softly at the shy girl, no woman, before him. She blushed deeply before smiling a soft smile of her own. Naruto walked towards her and then bowed towards the way everyone else, making Hinata giggle. Naruto and Hinata walked side by side by smiling rather shyly, until they reached the rest of the group and then Naruto donned his infamous foxy grin.

"HINATA-CHAN BEAT THEM UP GOOD!" Naruto yelled and jumped like it was his own victory over the Sound ninja. Hinata just smiled and blushed as she joined the circle around Suzuki. Naruto, who was still smiling, joined as well standing right next to Hinata.

"Well," Sasuke muttered, "Hinata beat them up well." Naruto completely ignored him as he gave Hinata a constant stream of compliments that only made her blush darker. At this point Temari showed up brushing off her skirt looking peeved that she'd gotten dirty. Kiba reached out and pulled her into the circle not letting her hand go even after she was in the circle.

"I think we're good, but we'll have to get as far away as possible," Sasuke said turning to where the sitting Suzuki was pealing off the leaf part of a leaf, "And you can't jump like us, can you?"

"Unless you want me to die," Suzuki said looking up at him. Before she could say anything else something or someone had picked her up.

"I got her," a monotone voice spoke and when she looked up Gaara looked down at her. She shrugged and got comfortable in his arms, as the shinobis took off yet again into the forest.

In Case Of Confusion: 

(1) When looking for Bikochu Hinata fought with this technique

A/N:

Hi guys! I'm kinds thinking of rewriting the whole chapter due to the fact that I don't like it, but that's gonna put on another delay, so I'm probably not gonna do it. Anyway I started chapter 6 already and I'm hoping to finish it soon. So keep an eye out for it...

Oh, if there aren't any bars between the random group tellings (if that made any sense at all) that's because the stupid line button won't work...I pressed it like 50 different times...It doesn't like me


	6. Chapter 6: Two Proposals In One Day Nah!

Title: Dancing Diplomats

Author: LightMyWay

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did episode 200 would already be out.

AN: I posted a little later than I hoped too...due to vacationing in Puerto Rico where you have to pay for the computers! -growls- But I didn't forget about you guys in fact I missed you all! -gives everyone a hug- So I'm gonna let you read and I'm gonna go work on chapter 7 And thanks to the reviewers:

Sweet and Sour –shikaino-

Tiffanylicis

Ilikecookies.

(Thanks for the self-esteem boost! I'm dedicating this chapter to you guys!)

Chapter 6: Two Proposals In One Day? Nah!

A great marriage is not when the 'perfect couple' comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences.- Dave Meurer

He was tired, sleepy, out of it, weary, exhausted, drained, drowsy, fatigued, and did he mention tired? And everything, absolutely everything was troublesome at the moment. Even her. All he wanted to do right now was plop down on a bed and go to sleep. But that wasn't an option. After running through the night, fighting, and then running the entire next day, he still had to keep going. The only person who got to sleep was Suzuki and she was the center of all envy (due to the fact that she was sleeping in Gaara's arms)...Gaara was too due to the fact that he didn't really sleep. Hinata kept saying that their destination was only a little while away. Shikamaru was at the point where he was ready to yell that they weren't close in anyway, shape, or form.

"We're here!" Hinata's quiet voice rung out in the silent forest. The kunoichi and shinobi around her sighed in relief.

"BED!" Shikamaru cried flat out sprinting up to the doors leading to the city. Everyone blinked. No one, absolutely no one, had ever seen Shika ran that fast. They blinked again.

"It's a fricken miracle!" Ino said running after him whipping out a video camera seemingly from no where. She chased after Shikamaru taping him running up to the walls and kissing them with relief. Everyone simply stared for a minute before coming back from the, oh exciting place of la-la land.

"We're never mentioning this again, agreed?" Sakura asked and the rest nodded their heads in agreement. They followed Ino and Shikamaru up to the gates, stopping to watch as Ino continued to film Shikamaru who was yelling something along the lines of, 'Sweet sweet walls!' Silently around him the other citizens from the Leaf and the Sand made a pact never to talk about that either. Although they were all grateful that there would be a bed for them to sleep on.

The gates slowly opened up to reveal a city much like Kohona and Suna. People were hustling and bustling about. Some people looked at them strangely, wondering what they were doing in their city. Most people passed them by without a glance obviously hurrying to get things ready for something. The formation of shinobi's could see lanterns and streamers and booths being set up, for some type of festival. Then it dawned on them what exactly was going on...the people were preparing for that ball thing Suzuki had been talking about. Now, the only question they had was why it was outside instead of inside?

"Why are you here?" a guard inquired staring at the ragged ninja and Shikamaru who was hugging the wall.

"We've come to make peace," said a small voice from someone else's arms, "I'm Tsukino Suzuki." The purple haired diplomat allowed Gaara to gently place her on the ground. The guard grew wide eyed and bowed.

"Tsukino-sama! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" he said still bowing to Suzuki. Suzuki rolled her eyes before putting on a smile.

"Stop bowing and lead the way to the castle please," she said, "It's been a while since I've been here." The guard bowed again, but quickly corrected himself before leading the way to the castle. It took about twenty five minutes to reach due to the amount of traffic throughout the city. It also would've gone faster if Sakura hadn't gotten in a fight with another lady for pushing her out of the way (AN: --'). Upon reaching the gates to the castle they were interrogated, however five minutes into the interrogation Suzuki got terribly annoyed and threatened to hurt the men guarding the door unless they let her in (AN: O.O). The men obviously remembered hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and they stepped aside letting the party enter into the palace grounds.

The gardens that they entered were unlike anything the ninja has seen, Suzuki told them to stop acting like fish and keep walking. Sakura stopped to stare at the waterfall that lead to a rushing stream that ran under a bridge that ran all the way out of the castle grounds. The other ninja all stopped to look at things too. Tenten stopped to stare at a swing and Neji stopped to watch Tenten stare at the swing. Hinata watched a couple of birds, while Naruto tried to scare a squirrel (AN: Imagine if Lee was there.lmao.), until Hinata told him to stop. Sasuke snickered at Naruto listening to Hinata, until he got hit on the head of Sakura, who thought it was sweet. Shikamaru wanted to sit and look at the clouds and actually get some shut eye, however Ino had other ideas and she dragged him along the path up to the castle. The rest continued to walk around while staring at everything. Kiba had to pull Temari away from a tree she was about to run into.

After the 15 minute trek across the gardens they came to another set of gates that were opened again. When they entered another woman bowed to Suzuki, who looked annoyed, and directed some other women to take the packs and any other tools from the ninja. Once that was done they were all taken to the rooms they would (AN: -drum roll-) share with other people.

"We're sharing!" Tenten yelled scandalized, "Who's bright idea was that!" The other girls said something in agreement to the statement. Being the smart person Suzuki slipped out of the group and sprinted to a room.

"I CALL THIS ONE!" she screamed slamming the door closed and locking it, so no one else could get it. The others looked at each other. Gaara backed slowly out of the group watched by everyone else. It took a few seconds of staring before anyone reacted and they all scrambled towards him, but he was faster. He threw open the door and slammed it shut before anyone could do anything.

"Mine!" he said through the door. The rest looked at each other for a few seconds before screaming and running towards rooms.

"Hinata over here!" Sakura yelled grabbing a room. Sakura and Hinata hurled themselves into the room.

"OURS!" they yelled before slamming the door closed. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed a room together through an unspoken agreement.

"Ino!" Tenten yelled after grabbing a room. They both turned around smirked at all the people still running around still trying to figure out who they were going to room with. They snickered and high fived.

"We rule," they said to each other closing the door behind themselves to inspect their room. Neji opened the door to a room and looked a Shikamaru, who ran into the room and collapsed on a bed and went to sleep.

"Damn," Neji said going through the door and closing it. That left Kiba and Temari who had stood in the middle of the whole fiasco and watched it unfold. They looked at each other and shrugged. Kiba took Temari's hand and led her to the only unoccupied room. They opened the door to reveal a spacious room. There was a balcony that lead off from the living room. They had their own kitchen, which was good for all those romantic evenings Kiba had planned (AN: Kiba -laughs- has -laughs- plans -laughs- Where did I get that from?-laughs-). They found the huge bathroom complete with a marble tub and shower. There were two closets lining the hallway that lead to a door. Upon opening the door the two found their bedroom...with only one bed.

"This count as living together?" Kiba asked staring at the bed they'd have to share unless he slept on the couch, which he wasn't to keen on doing.

"I think it does," Temari said with a playful smile as she pulled Kiba into the room, "Let's see if we both fit on the bed." Kiba gave her a half smile and shut the door behind them.

The Poor Having To Get Dressed Up Suzuki

They pulled the silver obi even tighter than it had been. She gasped and tried to breath and found that she could just barely. The kimono was a beautiful dark blue with a moonlight lake depicted on the bottom up to the obi. Her purple hair was done up with a bunch of combs and ornaments, but she didn't let them put makeup on her. She might have to get dressed up, but she wasn't gonna let anyone touch her face. She took a deep breath to calm herself physically and mentally. She slowly walked out the door to find the hallway in chaos. Naruto was chasing Sasuke, who was calling him names. Sakura was threatening them both with death, while Hinata and Tenten watched everyone with wide eyes. Shikamaru and Ino were fighting over something or other. Neji was actually yelling for people to shut up, so that he could sleep. Kiba and Temari were missing. Gaara was leaning against a wall and Suzuki joined him.

"What the hell-?" Gaara was interrupted her question.

"Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight in their room. Neji knocked on the door and both answered. He told them to shut up. They told him no. Sasuke said something to Neji and then Naruto insulted Sasuke. Then Sasuke insulted Naruto rather badly and Naruto chased him. Sakura was brought out of her room by the yelling, "he took a deep breath, "and started yelling at both of them. Tenten and Hinata came out and watched the fighting. Shikamaru came out a started yelling and he said something about troublesome, which Ino heard, so then she came out of her room. She hit Shikamaru, who due to lack of sleep, is cranky and started fighting back," he paused for another breath, "I came out and started watching everything and now you're out listening to me explain everything." By the time he was done the entire hallway was quiet and they were listening to him talk. If anyone walked by right then they would have though someone had died.

"You...spoke," Sakura said pushing on Sasuke's head with one hand and holding Naruto's neck with the other. Gaara gave her a small glare.

"I've talked before," he muttered still glaring at her.

"But never that much," Ino said with wide eyes with her hand poised to slap Shikamaru's face, who was silently thanking Gaara.

"Right! Well...," Suzuki tugged on Gaara'a sleeve to get his attention away from glaring at everyone in the hall, "Are you coming with me Gar-kun?" Gaara nodded and shot everyone a warning glare. Once they'd walked out of the hall, well more like Suzuki dragging Gaara out of the hall because he kept giving everyone death glares, everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Gar-kun? She did call him Gar-kun right? I wasn't hearing things?" Naruto asked looking terribly confused. Ino and Sakura looked at each other and slowly an evil smile started to spread across their faces.

"I know that smile! It's bad! Bad I tell you! Don't do it Sakura!" Naruto yelled running in a circle only to get smacked in the head by Sasuke.

"Want to go spy on them?" Tenten asked Hinata who nodded and the two walked off. Followed by Shikamaru who couldn't stand the arguing anymore...and he didn't want to get hit by Ino. Sasuke trailed behind them hiding from a pissed off Naruto who'd yet to notice that he'd slipped away. Naruto finally figured it out and went after Sasuke. Sakura followed ready to kill both Naruto and Sasuke, for annoying her to death. Ino ran to catch up with everyone after realizing that'd all walked away.

The group quietly walked behind Gaara and Suzuki being careful to hide their chakra, so as not to be discovered. They hid behind anything that they could find in the hallway. Suzuki talked to Gaara, while Gaara just nodded and listened...or at least pretended too. Once or twice he had to pull Suzuki out of the way of a statue she was about to walk into, but didn't notice because she was talking. The two halted when a young boy stumbled up to Suzuki. He looked scared and bowed.

"Your Highness," he said shaking a little bit as if scared she'd hit him. Suzuki only sighed and bent down to the boy's level and looked him in the eye.

"Why did you call me that?" she asked her eyebrows knitted together. The little boy looked scared. He stared from side to side as if to find a way out.

"I can't tell you!" he yelled lunging for Suzuki's left side, but she only stuck out her arm and stopped the boy, "I'm not supposed to tell you that the only way for you to make peace is by marrying the Feudal Lord's son! I'm not allowed to tell you!" The little boy yelled climbing over her arm. He raced down the hallway looking like he was going to cry.

"Married?" Suzuki whispered looking stunned, but it only lasted for a few seconds before it turned to rage, "MARRIED! SATO DAICHI!" She stomped down the hallway quite obviously pissed off.

In A Room Down The Hall

"Aw crap. She's heard," a certain feudal lord named Sato Daichi said to anyone who was in the room. The doors to said room burst opened to reveal a highly pissed off girl. She walked right up to the feudal lord not even bothering with the normal formalities. She showed no emotion as she circled the chair Daichi was currently sitting in. She stopped circling him and stood in front of him. She cocked her head to one side still studying him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" she screamed forgetting the calm demeanor in which she decided she'd act in, "Married? Do you even know how old I am? I'm 15 if you must know and I don't plan on getting married! What if I have a boyfriend? Who's going to tell him that I'm getting married to your son? It wouldn't be me! And your son has about the whole female population ready to marry him if I remember correctly! So why in the world DO I HAVE TO MARRY HIM!" She stared the feudal lord down obviously scaring him.

"She's not getting married to your son," a calm voice from the back of the room said. Gaara decided that with her ranting down that it was safe for him to come out.

"Why not?" Daichi said forgetting Suzuki for a moment, which was a bad idea because she became even more angry.

"Because she's getting married to me," Gaara said, while Suzuki stooped fuming for a moment to stare at him with her mouth hanging open, "And I'd like to keep my future wife thank you. And if you wish to have peace with Sand Country than it would be wise not to upset their Kazekage." Gaara gave the man a quick glare before becoming unemotional again. Suzuki's mouth open and closed like a fish for a few seconds before she closed her mouth and stood tall.

"Since I can't marry your son," she shot the feudal lord a glare, "I'll help him find a suitable wife. Would that make you happy?" The feudal lord thought about it for a few seconds.

"Fine. If you can find a suitable person for my son by the ball then we shall have peace," Daichi said. Suzuki mentally breathed out a sigh of relief. She started to walk away when she noticed that Gaara wasn't following her. She turned around and grabbed his wrist to drag him outside, but he looked at her and without saying anything she let go and left Gaara to talk to the feudal lord.

"Is it true!" some excited voices came from all different directions. Sakura was standing to her left. Ino was in front. Hinata on her right and Tenten behind her. They'd boxed her in. The guys watched slightly amused.

"Are you really?"

"When?"

"Details please!"

"What did he say?"

"How did he do it?" And other questions were thrown at her one right after another.

"Don't bother her," Temari said from in front of them all. Kiba went to talk to the guys. While Temari went to figure out what was up with all the surrounding Suzuki and interrogating her nonsense.

"Did you know?" Ino asked looking a little angry, "And what have you been doing this whole time?" Temari blushed and mumbled a nothing.

"Oh, it ain't nothing!" Sakura yelled, "Tell please!" Temari just blushed some more and told them to shut up.

"Now, what's this information I'm supposed to know?" Temari asked getting the subject off of her and her blushing cheeks.

"Suzuki's marrying Gaara," Tenten answered looking at Temari whose face slowly changed from confusion to shock to happiness.

"Really! Oh my god! When? How?" Temari said just as excited as the other girls. Suzuki grimaced realizing her saving grace wasn't going to help at all.

"Technically what he said in there was his proposal," Suzuki mumbled, "And I don't think we're really getting married-"

"Who said that?" Gaara said eyeing her from his position on the wall, "I don't say things I don't mean." Everyone stared at him, while he stared at Suzuki. Suzuki remained speechless for a while before finally letting a smile spread across her face. She walked up to Gaara and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away with the other girls in tow. The squealing of delight were heard and the wedding planning was heard too. The guys all looked at Gaara.

"Good luck," Naruto said.

"Congratulations," Kiba said.

"Have fun," Shikamaru muttered.

"You just made this mission interesting," Neji said a slight smirk on his face. They all walked away leaving Sasuke and Gaara.

"Got some advice for you," the Uchiha said, "Don't break her heart." Gaara raised his eyebrows.

"That's some advice coming from you," Gaara muttered.

"I speak from experience," Sasuke said, "It was the worst thing I ever did." Sasuke gave him a sad smile before he walked away.

AN:

I must say that this is a random chapter. And everything went kinda quickly between Gaara and Suzuki, but aw well. And no one can guess what Sasuke was talking about at the end -rolls eyes- And I don't even know where I got half the ideas for this chapter. But I liked it. What about you guys?

Next time: We get to meet the errr...lovely, yeah let's go with that! So we get to meet the lovely feudal lord's son!

"_Hey babe!" Sato Akio (aka feudal lord's son) said while putting his arm around Ino's shoulders. Almost immediately Ino's eye started to twitch a crystal clear danger sign. Shikamaru glared at the man with more anger than Ino did. _

"_Get off," Ino hissed, but the man only tightened his grip on her and slid his arm down to her waist. Out of nowhere Shikamaru slammed his fist into Akio's face. _

"_She said get off," Shikamaru hissed looking completely pissed off. _

Shikamaru's jealous! -gasp- Such interesting things will happen to our ninja over the next couple of days. -evil smile- And there are some more people that show up. Who could they be? I gots cookies for the people who guess right -holds up cookie jar-

But it'll all be helped along with the reviews I get. So to all those people who read the story and don't review it'd be nice if I had your opinion on the story. Please and Thank You. And one last thing school has started for me and I have a lot of high classes, so excuse the random updates. I will not however put the story on hold or drop it or anything because I like you guys too much and since I like you all I won't do that! But reviews will make me more inclined to skipping my hw and writing chapters -hint hint-


	7. Chapter 7: How Not To Be Killed By Shika

Title: Dancing Diplomats

Author: LightMyWay

Rating: T

AN: Sorry it's been a long wait. I know there are some people who want to murder for taking so darn long with this, but please don't!

Reason 1 it took so long was that it got deleted right after I had finished it. And I couldn't remember most of the stuff I wrote, so I had to try and remember. I finally gave up and wrote a new chapter 7. But I seriously almost cried.

Reason 2 is school. I hope my school burns down...Man that would be awesome...

Reason 3 was that I got grounded from the computer for talking back to my mom –rolls eyes-

Reason 4 that stupid writers block decided to show up. So thanks for those people who are sticking by the story. And thanks to those that reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 7: How Not To Killed By Shikamaru

Envy can be a positive motivator. Let it inspire you to work harder for what you want. -Robert Bringle

* * *

Well, no one could say that the mission had been boring. The sad part was that the mission wasn't even close to being done. And really she wanted it over with. There was a bed back home waiting to be slept in. A comfortable bed that she missed. Sure the things here were nice, but home was just better. Although she did get to spend more time with her friends here, but part of the job was to go on missions. Friends weren't part of the job description. But still it was nice to be able to just sit with her girls and talk to them. She closed her blue eyes against the bright sunlight and just listened to everything going on around her. These moments were always the best Ino believed.

"C'mon girls! Time to go get some breakfast!" Sakura said springing up from her position on the ground and almost toppling over again. Forcing laughs from the mouths of the girls surrounding her. She seemed to have more energy than anyone these days. They started walking towards the dining room with a dancing and singing Sakura. The boys came around the corner from the opposite direction. Sakura hooked arms with Sasuke and swung him around still singing and dancing before dislodging herself and bounding through the door before them.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked staring at the doorway through which one could see Sakura dancing still. People shrugged and muttered, still staring at the strange pink haired girl. It was then that Ino became suddenly aware of an arm around her shoulders. She blinked in confusion of the hand on her shoulder.

"Hey babe!" a strange man whispered in her ear, while lowering his arm to around Ino's waist. Almost immediately Ino's eye started to twitch, a crystal clear danger sign. Some people in the small assembly had heard him and turned around, including a very annoyed looking Shikamaru.

"Get off," Ino hissed, but the man only tightened his grip on her and tried to slide his arm down a little lower, but Ino resisted and tried to move out of his grip. Out of nowhere Shikamaru slammed his fist into the guy's face.

"She said get off," Shikamaru hissed looking completely pissed off. For a few seconds no one blinked. Even Sakura had enough sense to stop singing and dancing.

"Awkward!" she said from inside the dining room quickly taking a seat. Most of the group followed suit, so as to not end up in the confrontation. The man on the floor looking stunned slowly sat up. It was as if he'd never been hit before.

"That's no way to treat Feudal Lord's son!" the boy said standing up and glaring menacingly at Shikamaru.

"That's no way to treat a woman," Shikamaru muttered, who from the looks of things getting ready to hit the idiot Feudal Lord's son. The only thing stopping him was the Ino dragging him away and into the dining room. When she finally managed it she pushed him into a chair, ran out of the room, and shut the doors.

"You are so damn lucky," Ino said glaring at the guy before her, "He would have beaten you to a pulp." The guy just rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"Please, do you really think he could have done anything?" he waved his hand as if it showed that it was nothing.

"Just stay away from him and me," Ino said still glaring before she opened the door and took her seat by Shikamaru's side. The son sat at the head of the table. The quiet was insanely deafening, with Shikamaru and the Akio, as he'd come to introduce himself, glared at each other. Everyone take some food from the platters laid before them and nibbled as the death aura the two guys were emanating grew steadily. The atmosphere soon became suffocating in the small, well not that small, dining room. Some people liked the silence. People like Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and in normal situations Shikamaru, but these were not normal. Other people made small noises like hitting plates a fork to make a small ringing sound. People like Sakura, Tenten, Suzuki, and in normal situation Ino, but once again these were not normal situations. Not at all.

"So..."Sakura said trying to break the stuffy silence that had settled in the room, "How is everyone's breakfast?"

"It'd be better if he wasn't here," Akio muttered jabbing his finger to Shikamaru's general direction.

"It'd be better if he wasn't alive," Shikamaru said glaring at Akio, who glared back.

"Well, maybe if you weren't an idiot-" Akio was cut off.

"I have an IQ of over 200. Can you claim the same thing, moron?" Shikamaru said in a half growl, half normal voice.

"That doesn't include common sense does it?" Akio snarled.

"I have then you'll ever have," Shikamaru glared a death glare, "You're stupid and annoying no wonder Suzuki doesn't want to marry you."

"She's marrying someone else. That's why she doesn't want to marry me," Akio muttered, "And there's no one willing to marry a lazy ass at least there are people wanting to marry me."

"Because you're rich. They want your money to naïve fool," Shikamaru didn't mind letting the stinging truth hit Akio. He probably wouldn't believe it anyway.

"Duh," Akio muttered slightly shocking Shikamaru, who didn't show it on his controlled face, "But that's better than people not wanting me because I'm lazy." Shikamaru's eye began to twitch a sure sign of what was to become. Sasuke and Naruto recognized this as a Sakura like blow up. The two shared a quick look before quietly getting up and slipping inch by inch toward the door. Sakura watched the two before silently joining them.

"Well then we know how to solve this don't we," Shikamaru said with a small smirk. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stopped inching towards the door. It looked things were calming down...maybe?

"How? By me kicking your ass? I like that idea," Akio said without a hint of fear in his eyes, even after he got hit by Shikamaru. But Shikamaru's smirk only grew larger.

"A bet," he said as if it was the simplest solution in the world. Akio, scratch that, the whole room stared at him blankly for a few seconds.

"A...bet?" Akio muttered his eyebrows coming together, while trying to figure out what this meant.

"Whoever gets the most girls to go out with him by the end of the day wins," Shikamaru said with the small smirk still in place.

"Fine. What happens if I win?" Akio said and then he got his own smirk, "If I win I get Ino." Ino choked on her orange juice. Hinata hit her on her back so that she could regain her breathing abilities.

"Excuse me!" Ino yelled, but went unheard.

"Fine. If I win I get Ino and you leave her alone," Shikamaru said. The two shook hands.

"I. AM. NOT. SOMETHING. YOU. CAN. BET. ON!" Ino screamed at the two of them.

"Actually we just did," Shikamaru said. Ino smacked him and stomped out of the room.

"THE NERVE!" she screamed. Hinata quietly slipped out of the room to calm Ino down.

"Shit. Now you've done it," Sakura muttered taking Hinata leave. Tenten shook her head and followed.

"Well, whoever said this wasn't going to be interesting lied," Temari said before kissing Kiba on the cheek and following the other girls out the door. Suzuki said a silent pray and followed after them. The guys stared at door for a few seconds before turning to look at the guys involved in the bet. But one of the betters was missing.

"NO FAIR!" Akio roared and ran out of the room.

* * *

So far the bet was progressing fairly well. Shikamaru was leading due to his head start. Akio was catching up quickly though. The other guys were watching the two to make sure there was no cheating. The girls had managed to clam Ino down, so they were able to make her stay within the palace bounds. To Shikamaru it was weird how natural this came to him considering he didn't care much about women. Too troublesome to put it in his own terms. Akio was used to having girls hang all over him, so all he had to do was walk down a street and ask a girl out. So the fierce battle of dating continued. 

"How long is this going on again?" Sasuke asked his eye twitching. He seemed to be attracting more girls than either of the boys involved in the bet and it was getting on his last nerve...not that that was hard.

"Until the end of the day," Naruto said threw a bored yawn. He was attracting his own party of girls, but he ignored them and kept walking. He watched as Shikamaru asked another girl.

"That's number 56," Sasuke sighed. It has been funny in the beginning when Shikamaru wasn't really sure what to do and kept messing up. But after about 4 girls he caught onto the whole thing, so it was boring. They only that it could be better was if he slipped up again, which didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. Sasuke, Naruto, and the now turned fan girls for the two followed Shikamaru into the nearest shop where he was taking his so called date.

It was a weird shop. One filled with things like frog legs and weird plants hanging from the ceiling. Of all the places in the city Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help, but wonder why here. And why for every single date. It dawned on them that had always stood by the door when Shikamaru walked in with his dates and then the girl he had come in with would walk out without him. Then, casually Shikamaru would walk by and pick out a new girl. So what exactly happened in the back of the shop?

Carefully Sasuke started walking towards the back. Naruto started to follow, but knocked something over, so that he had to pick it up and make as much noise as possible in the process. Sasuke shook his head making some girl in the next aisle swoon. And just as Naruto stopped being an idiot the girl Shikamaru had been with walked out of the shop with a stricken look on her face.

"I'm going to kill you dobe..." Sasuke said as his eyes slowly turned red.

"Well at least we have something to keep us occupied!" Naruto murmured retreating through the door as Sasuke advanced.

"That's 57!" Shikamaru whispered to them as he walked past with the girl who had been swooning over Sasuke. And then the two began to move to the back again, with Naruto knocking something over again much to Sasuke's annoyance. And so the dating continued...

* * *

Gaara, Kiba, and Neji were faring no better in fact they had it worse. Akio was completely boring from the beginning since he seemed to go out with a lot of girls. The three ninja even found themselves slightly wishing that they had stayed behind with the girls to calm Ino down. They kept walking keeping a mental count only talking once in awhile to make sure they all had the same number. What was weird was how fast Akio got rid of the girls and how none of them seemed upset. But whatever he was doing was his business...right?

"What do you think he's saying to them?" Kiba asked looking through a shop window at the feudal lord's son. Neji shrugged looking nonchalant about the whole thing, but he really did want to know. Gaara just stared at Kiba wishing that he could strangle him. It was a brother's right to strangle the guy going out with his sister...But as this thought passed through Akio walked out of the shop walked up to another girl and asked her out, while the girl he had just been with walked away with no emotion on her face.

"Hey!" Kiba called out and the girl turned around, "What'd he say to you?"

"That I was being used as part of a bet! Well that wasn't going to happen, so I left him! The jerk!" she turned on her heel and stomped away looking ready to kill the next person that talked to her.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of a girl..." Neji muttered crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He had his own little fan group standing behind him that he was trying to ignore, but apparently crossing your arms just made them like you more.

"Oh my God! That's the Kazekage!" some girl screamed and Gaara's eyes flicked toward her form. He gave her a harsh glare that didn't seem to affect her at all. Kiba simply smiled at the girls from time to time, so that they didn't bother him at all, but rather stared at him waiting for next smile.

"I guess it could be worse..." Kiba said with a small smile. And course it started to rain. Both Neji and Gaara turned towards Kiba and glared full force at him.

"My bad," Kiba muttered...

* * *

And now with the rain. And Naruto screwing up every plan Sasuke had of figuring out what went up in the back room. And the boredom. And the 63 girls. And the cold. No bet was worth this; however the bet didn't damper the girl's spirits. They stood there and went out with Shikamaru. They went with him to the back room. Then they walked out without him. And Sasuke wanted to know what he was saying to them, but Naruto kept screwing up...like usual.

"Dobe try not to screw up this time," Sasuke muttered as they entered the shop again.

"Teme! Don't call me dobe!" Naruto shouted clearly not hearing the rest of Sasuke's sentence. The two silently went towards the back of the shop. So far so good. Naruto hadn't done anything stupid.

"TEME! LOOK AT THIS! IT'S LIKE SOME KIND OF HEAD!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru stuck his head out the door in the back and glared at the two of them. Sasuke walked by to where Naruto was and dragged him away from the jar he was examining. Once they were safely by the doors again Shikamaru's head went back into the back room. A short while later the girl walked out...and Naruto got an idea.

"Hey, hey!" he shouted at her and she stopped, "What happened in that room?"

"The woman read my fortune and told me I was going to marry that man," she shivered, "I don't want to marry him!" she sprinted out into the rain. Sasuke and Naruto stared after her.

"Married?" they said looking at each other.

"Good way to get rid of troublesome females," Shikamaru said, "You guys attract them, I tell them I'll get you guys to take them out on a date if I take them out first, they agree, the old lady in the back tells them I'm going to marry them , they run off, and then the process starts again. It's very simple actually." Shikamaru shrugged and walked outside into the rain to find another girl. The other two boys simply stared after him.

* * *

Akio seemed to have trouble getting rid of his latest girl. Seemed like whatever he told her made her like him more. The guys counting only watched and silently laughed at him. It was only when the girl winked at them when Akio's back was turned that they knew she was doing it to get back at him. And that only upped the laughter threatening to spill forth from their mouths. They liked this girl simply because she was making things interesting. Unfortunately, Akio managed to catch on. He glared at the girl, who only smirked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hope this girl is worth it," she said with a smile and waved as she walked away, but not before giving each boy a kiss before she left for keeping silent about what she had been doing to Akio. Akio watched her walk away feeling a little bit weird about watching her walk away. He shrugged and moved onto the next girl.

"I think he really liked her," Kiba said, "Even if he was trying to get rid of her. Ya think he'll give up on Ino?" The three boys exchanged looks.

"Not a chance," they said together and watched Akio with girl number 60.

* * *

A few hours later a rather large group of people gathered in an elegant dining room in an elegant palace with an elegant garden with elegant people to tend to it and with a bunch of other elegant things. In walked some soaked boys who'd stood out in the rain for a bet, two of which were glaring at each other. And now it comes down to the final tally of who was able to date more girls...most of whom were fuming due to being told that they were part of a bet...or were going to marry a guy they didn't wan too, but that's not the point. The point is...I really don't know what the point is...Pretend that the author never wrote that statement and continue reading...

"So who won?" Sakura asked looking from one group to another. The girls were all huddled around Ino, whom seemed a little peeved again, in case she decided she needed to hurt someone.

"I did!" both of the betters yelled at the same time only to glare at each other.

* * *

AN: I should stop it here.- evil grin- Lucky for you guys I'm nicer than that... sometimes...

* * *

"Akio got 105," Neji muttered ringing out his shirt, so that there was a little puddle of water on the floor.

"Shikamaru got 107," Sasuke muttered shaking some of the water from his hair, "He wins." Akio looked crestfallen and Shikamaru only grinned with glee. It took the men in the room a few minutes to realize that the women were backing away from Ino, who had been stonily silent throughout the whole exchange. Shikamaru sensed danger and quickly started for the door.

"Shikamaru Nara! You set one foot outside that door and you're in deeper trouble than you already are! That goes for you too Akio Sato!" Ino said as her menacing blue eyes swung onto the man, who stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm gonna go...shopping!" Sakura said, "Went to come with me Tenten?"

"Sure! C'mon Hinata! C'mon Temari!" Tenten said racing out the door behind Sakura.

"Let's go Suzuki!" Temari yelled as she and the other girl ran to catch up.

"I'll go...protect them!" Sasuke mumbled, "Move it dobe."

"I. AM. NOT. A. DOBE!" Naruto yelled stomping out after Sasuke. They other guys quickly followed. When all had left Ino sat surveying the two handsome men before her. And then there were some strange banging, pleading, and yelling that came from the dining room.

"You think it's safe to go back?" Tenten asked no one in particular. There were some mumbles and grumbles at the very thought of setting a foot in that house right now.

"Guess not," Hinata said quietly, staring at a book in one of the stores they came across. Sure it was dark out and sure none of the stores were open, but hey it was nice to look...and be away from Ino's anger, although the latter was left unsaid...

"I'm hungry," Temari muttered staring greedily at all the food shops they passed by. No one had brought money and they were all steadily growing hungry. There was a silent verdict reached that they would return to the house. Going hungry was worse then Ino's anger, which should have subsided by now...right?

So off through the streets the group went, trooping off for a well earned meal. And with the hope that they wouldn't encounter any malevolent wrath when they got home. It took only a few minutes to get there because the need took over their minds and they sprinted to the palace. Upon entering the garden leading to the house, two figures were discovered in a lip lock by a small pond. Upon closer inspection those two figures could be made out as Ino and Shikamaru. The large group tip toed past the two as silently as possible.

"Well, I'd say she's not angry anymore," Sakura said with a smile on her face, while she took a seat in the dining room.

"How long do you think they've been like that?" Tenten asked.

"For awhile," Hinata said with a small delicate smile on her face.

"That's one less angry person to worry about. Now all we have to do is fix Sakura and we're golden," Temari said with a smirk.

"HEY! I RESENT THAT!" Sakura yelled jumping up from her seat. And this is where we'll leave our story. At least for now. Because eventually the authoress will write more and hopefully it won't get deleted...

* * *

AN: Well there's chapter 7. Now to go start chapter 8...

Review Please! Your views are important to me!


End file.
